harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Boot
Terry Boot was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter's year. He was Sorted into Ravenclaw house, and became friends with housemates Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. Terry participated in Dumbledore's Army and also fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years In 1991 Terry started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, upon his arrival during the Sorting Ceremony the Sorting Hat placed Terry into the house of Ravenclaw. Terry was sorted into Ravenclaw with students, Padma Patil, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein and he became friends with the latter. In his second year at Hogwarts the school was under threat of closure after the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. As a precaution to protect students from any possible danger a Duelling Club started up, instructed by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. During one practise chaos broke out and Lockhart had to tend to several students, Terry had received an injury and Lockhart told him to pinch his wound hard to stop the bleeding. In his fourth year of education Hogwarts would hold the Triwizard Tournament and be home to other schools, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. Cedric Diggory was selected as a Hogwarts champion and during the final task of the tournament was murdered on Lord Voldemort's orders, shortly afterwards Voldemort was reborn and Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore announced that he was back once again, having disappeared at the close of the First Wizarding War. Fifth year In his fifth year of education Hogwarts was put under the eyes of the Ministry of Magic with Dolores Umbridge working as a spy due to events that took place the previous year, as well as being Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge caused an uproar amongst the students, she refused to teach defensive spells, despite it being said that Lord Voldemort was at large once again and Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor felt she ought to do something about it. Hermione then founded an organization called Dumbledore's Army, in this organization students learn how to defend themselves and fight in combat, they were taught by Harry Potter, who has had experience in fighting Voldemort off several times. During on D.A. meeting Terry seemed very impressed that Hermione was able to perform a Protean Charm on the enchanted Dumbledore's Army coins which was of N.E.W.T.-level, these coins were used as methods of communication between members of the D.A. At the end of the school year after Harry and some members of the D.A. fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries it was finally revealed that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and his son Draco Malfoy was displeased that this had become public and that his father was put in Azkaban. Terry was one of the D.A. members to come to the assistance of Harry when Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle attempted to attack him on the Hogwarts Express journey home, Terry performed a spell that left the three looking like large slugs in their school robes. Sixth year During his sixth year the Second Wizarding War had officially been announced as started and the school was put under the protection of Aurors. This year students would learn how to apparate for the first time. At the end of his sixth year, Severus Snape killed headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the school would temporarily be serving under headmistress Minerva McGonagall, this was until his seventh year when Severus Snape was put in charge. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts During his seventh year Terry joined the revived Dumbledore's Army to oppose the Carrow professors' cruel reign over Hogwarts while Lord Voldemort controlled the Ministry of Magic. When rumours surfaced that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley broke in to Gringotts Wizarding Bank and escaped on a dragon, Terry shouted an announcement about it during dinner in the Great Hall, and was consequently punished by the Carrows. He later provided Harry with some information about Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Later life Terry was not listed among the casualties and is presumed to have survived the Second Wizarding War. Magical abilities and skills Potioneer: Terry Boot was a capable Potioneer as he was one of four Ravenclaw students in his year to continue onto N.E.W.T. Potions. He must have earned either an Outstanding or an Exceeds Expectations in his Potions O.W.L. Etymology Terry is a form of Terence, which means "tender, or gracious". Boot is a surname referring to a place called Boot, near Raven''glass in Cumbria. Behind the scenes *In ''Harry Potter and Me, Terry was named Trevor Boot. Later, Neville Longbottom's toad was named so. He is also marked as a Muggle-born, though this is likely not canon, considering that Terry attended his seventh year at Hogwarts, when Muggle-borns were being rounded up by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. However, it is possible that he was able to fake his family tree. *Terry once borrowed Quidditch Through the Ages (real) from the Hogwarts Library, and was due to return the book on August 21 Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, they were sorted in 1991 and therefore were present in the films adaptation of the sorting amongst the crowd of first years, as they had to be sorted and even though they weren't mentioned they'd still be one of the students in that crowd. *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and Me'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references fr:Terry Boot ru:Терри Бут Boot, Terry Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards